


【C梅】糖果pwp

by Antonsss



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: C梅 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonsss/pseuds/Antonsss
Summary: 不怎么好吃的一辆车。首发lofID:里里里
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 5





	【C梅】糖果pwp

当你交了一个极其自律的男朋友，你的生活也会变的自律起来，特别对于运动员来说这应该是件好事。  
对于里奥·梅西来说，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多真的十分贴心，毕竟除了你的营养师没谁会关心你的食谱。  
哦，营养师也不会盯着他吃饭。  
里奥发誓，他真的很爱克里斯，但他已经整整十天没有吃到珍珠宝和烤肉了！  
水煮鸡胸脯不属于肉！  
在这个冬歇期，他只有在圣诞节吃到了一小块羊排和一颗奶糖。  
「克里斯……」  
里奥一脸严肃地看向正在吃沙拉的男人，「今天不是圣诞节吗？」  
「当然。」克里斯蒂亚诺一脸疑惑的问：「怎么了？」  
里奥一边控制着自己对蔬菜嫌弃的表情，一边试图用眼神提醒他，「圣诞节不应该庆祝一下？」  
克里斯蒂亚诺突然眉飞色舞，他兴冲冲的告诉里奥他订购了一棵圣诞树，并且买了各种装饰品，十分期待饭后和他一起装饰它，并且这次圣诞节只有他们两个人，他们可以度过一个美好的夜晚。  
「可你不觉得少了点什么吗？」里奥还在试图提醒男朋友，但显然克里斯蒂亚诺觉得计划已经十分完美了。  
「一顿大餐！」里奥认真地看向他，「说真的，克里斯。在圣诞节这天，我们可以不吃蔬菜沙拉吗？我已经好久没吃过烤肉了，也没见过珍珠宝，不知道它口味有没有变化。」  
「不，里奥。」克里斯蒂亚诺毫不留情地拒绝了他，「你知道，我们都不年轻了，为了保持良好的竞技状态，适当放弃口腹之欲很有必要。」  
里奥深深地看了他一眼，没有再说话。  
你知道的，叛逆期的孩子都是行动派。  
里奥决定要和克里斯蒂亚诺冷战，要让克里斯蒂亚诺深刻认识到自己的错误。  
所以，圣诞节那天他们没有度过一个美好的夜晚。

在（单方面）冷战两天后，里奥决定去找kun。你知道的，kun永远不会拒绝来自里奥的请求。  
——谁能拒绝眨着圆溜溜的眼睛声音软软的里奥·梅西？  
阿圭罗先生十分欣喜里奥能来他家，在里奥期待的小眼神中，阿圭罗先生大手一挥决定吃烤肉。  
偶尔吃一顿没什么。阿圭罗想，并且十分体贴的找了一小罐奶糖摆在桌面上，嘱咐道：「吃两块就可以了，不要多吃。」  
「当然。」里奥重重地点了点头，道：「kun，你去忙吧，需要我帮你吗？」  
「不，你等着吃就好了！」阿圭罗一边喜滋滋地走向厨房准备烤肉，一边在心里感叹里奥还是这么体贴，总是想帮忙。  
里奥看见阿圭罗走进厨房，不禁松了一口气，心里有些自责：kun对我这么好，我却只想着糖果和烤肉。  
但是，糖果真的好吃。里奥含着奶糖感觉整个人精神焕发。

等到夜色降临，里奥才晃悠悠地回到家门口。打开门，克里斯蒂亚诺正坐在沙发上，电视也没有开，显然是在专门等他。  
里奥瞬间自责了起来，他磨磨蹭蹭地坐到男朋友身边，用软糯的声音小声叫着他的名字：「克里斯，克里斯。」  
然而克里斯蒂亚诺先生不为所动，全身散发着我不开心的气息。  
里奥真的急了，他迅速跨坐在克里斯蒂亚诺的腿上，双手捧着他的脸颊，抵着额头，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻子，小声喊着：「克里斯…我不该和你冷战…克里斯…」，里奥期待着这招还管用，毕竟以前他这样做克里斯永远会原谅他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺挑了挑眉，完全没想到里奥这两天竟然在和他冷战，现在他知道了，而且这个小国王显然知道自己怎么样才能寻求原谅。  
「里奥，阿圭罗做的烤肉好吃吗？」  
「唔？」里奥显然很有求生欲，「也就…一般般。」  
「糖果呢？」显然克里斯蒂亚诺十分了解他的伴侣。  
里奥小心翼翼地看了他一眼，「我只吃了两颗…没有水果味的好吃。」  
克里斯蒂亚诺一手搂着里奥的腰，另一只手掏出手机，里奥瞬间决定要和kun绝交两天——那是一个糖罐，显然还剩下一小半。  
「里奥。」克里斯蒂亚诺失望的看着他。  
这时候里奥突然理直气壮的说：「你不让我吃肉吃糖，我都快变成兔子了，我觉得我已经变绿了。」  
「这么说全是我的错？」克里斯蒂亚诺简直气笑了，这个小混蛋每次都有理。  
「我都说想要吃大餐，可你总是拒绝。」里奥越说越觉得是克里斯蒂亚诺的错，「我只是想吃烤肉！」  
「一个星期前我在房间里发现了糖果纸，那是谁偷吃的？」  
「是小克里斯！」  
「他能跑到我们的房间偷吃糖果？」克里斯蒂亚诺气的一巴掌拍在他屁股上，「里奥，诚实点，你偶尔偷吃我都装作没看见。」  
「你打我？」里奥推着他的肩膀想要从他身上下来，显然，不是那么容易。  
「原本我已经预定好餐厅，准备给你一个惊喜…里奥…唉，看来是浪费了。」克里斯蒂亚诺装作难过的样子叹着气。  
「不不，没有浪费。」里奥又重新搂住克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子，开心的说：「我们去吧，克里斯。我发誓再也不偷吃糖果了。」  
「圣诞节那天本来有个浪漫的夜晚…」  
「我们可以补上！」里奥轻轻地亲吻他的唇。  
克里斯蒂亚诺闷笑，加深了这个吻。他的小朋友只有在特别讨好他的时候才会主动。  
克里斯蒂亚诺揉着他的屁股，大手用力将浑圆挺翘的屁股揉捏成各种形状，平时在床上里奥十分娇气，不允许他用力捏他的屁股。  
你看，现在不就找到机会了吗。  
“里奥，来，把衣服掀开。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻诱哄着，“让我亲亲你的小乳头。”  
里奥轻声嘟囔着，把上衣脱掉，他的脸和脖子已经成粉红色了，克里斯蒂亚诺还不肯放过他，“里奥，摸一摸你的小乳头，来，把他喂给我。”  
“你个大鸡蛋。”里奥羞恼地瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖地抚摸着自己的胸膛，他揪着小小的乳尖挺起胸膛，克里斯蒂亚诺毫不客气的含住了他，用牙齿轻轻舔咬着。  
“克里斯…”里奥轻轻喘着气，他感觉到那双手已经伸进他裤子里面，逗弄着他的小铃铛，一根手指已经伸进体内。  
“里奥，来，帮我把裤子解开。”克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己要爆炸了，他只想立即操进他的洞里。  
里奥摸摸索索地拉下了他的裤子的系带，隔着内裤揉弄着已经勃起的阴茎。  
“天呐，里奥。”克里斯蒂亚诺在他脖颈间轻喘着气，细细地亲吻他脖子。  
里奥感受着手中的火热，突然有些口干舌燥，他想亲一亲这个大家伙，可这太难为情了，他只好轻轻喊着，“克里斯…我想…克里斯…”  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着他有些害羞躲闪的眼神，轻笑着拍了拍他的屁股，“那么，里奥。亲一亲它。”  
里奥红着脸从他腿上下来，跪在地毯上，先用手上下揉搓了那个大家伙，接着用舌尖舔舐着龟头，像舔棒棒糖一样，克里斯蒂亚诺用手抚摸着他细软的头发，另一只手从口袋掏出润滑剂和避孕套，将润滑剂挤在里奥手心，“梅西先生，请动动你的手指，把你的小洞打开。”  
里奥狠狠地吸了一口龟头，刺激的克里斯蒂亚诺倒吸了一口气，他拍拍里奥的脸颊，“含进去，我想操你的嘴。”  
里奥尽量收起牙齿，将阴茎含进嘴里，他感觉脸颊被撑的满满的，克里斯蒂亚诺的阴茎已经抵住他的喉咙还不满足，他缓慢的操起了他的喉咙，还把他的手往身后放。  
里奥尽量放松自己，扯下裤子和内裤，小洞很轻易地吞进两根手指，他用自己的手指操弄着小穴，润滑剂糊在了臀缝里，他听见克里斯蒂亚诺笑了一声，“里奥，你越来越辣了，你像是被操熟了。”  
他已经无暇顾及克里斯蒂亚诺说的什么，两根手指已经满足不了他了，他想要克里斯的手指，克里斯的阴茎。他将手伸出来，吐出阴茎，那根大家伙沾满了他的口水。  
里奥背过身，将屁股对着克里斯蒂亚诺，小声道：“克里斯，赶紧进来。”  
“那你为什么不自己做上来呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺看着里奥亮晶晶的眼睛，起身狠狠地往那饱满的臀部上打了几巴掌，里奥尖叫了起来， 他受不了这个。  
克里斯蒂亚诺扒开臀缝，也没有戴套就直接进去了，两根手指的扩张还是有些不足，他捡起润滑剂对着里奥的小穴挤，又慢慢的动了几下，才把自己的阴茎往里放。  
“好了，好了，克里斯。已经满了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺简直要被这个娇气包气笑了，他还有一大截没进去，里奥这就喊够了。克里斯蒂亚诺没管他，罗纳尔多先生打主意要狠狠操上一顿。  
“克里斯！”里奥尖叫了一声，手脚并用就想往前爬，克里斯蒂亚诺握住他的腰，蛮不讲理的开始在那已经被玩成玫红色的小洞里插，他边插边拍打着里奥的屁股，“你的屁眼早就被我操熟了，你忘了吗？在苏黎世，你可是吃下了我整个拳头，最后尿在了我身上。”  
“不…不…”里奥已经开始小声啜泣着，他脑袋变得轻飘飘的，“不要…不要拳头……”  
“不喜欢我的手吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺用力把他从地上抱起来，坐在沙发上，里奥推拒着，不要骑乘，事实上，这个体位克里斯蒂亚诺可以把他操成小母狗，玩的他颜面尽失，所以里奥从不喜欢这个体位，太深了。  
“不舒服吗？里奥。”克里斯蒂亚诺按住他的腰，阴茎深深的埋进小洞里，他吻住里奥嘴唇，含着他的舌尖，粗暴地吸吮他的舌头。  
里奥要死了。里奥受不了了。他整个人已经软成一滩，靠在克里斯蒂亚诺身上，他已经好久没有如此激烈的性事了，平日克里斯蒂亚诺总是十分克制，为了不影响竞技状态，而里奥也觉得刚刚好，毕竟他们也已经在一起多年，两人都三十多岁了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺在小穴里抽插着，里奥刺激的张开嘴巴，胡须上沾满了口水。  
克里斯蒂亚诺狠狠揪着他的臀瓣，恨不得把两颗蛋蛋我塞进去，里奥只是胡乱啜泣着，手臂软软的搭在克里斯的胳膊上，任由他揉弄自己的屁股和并不饱满的胸部，那个小小的乳头简直要被他咬掉了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺亲了亲他的嘴唇，阴茎抽插地力度大了起来，他将里奥放倒在沙发上，抬起他的腿，又快速操弄了几下，感觉快要射出来的时候迅速抽出来对准里奥的脸颊。  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着他沾满口水的胡子和迷茫的眼睛，用手撸了几下阴茎，将精液射在了里奥那修得整整齐齐的胡须上。  
他喘着气，捏着里奥的下巴，将阴茎放在他舌头上，射出了最后几滴精液。  
看着身上满是痕迹，脸上嘴里含着他精液的里奥·梅西，克里斯蒂亚诺悄悄满足了。  
一次可不行，起码得两次。他想，决定等里奥缓一缓，反正夜还很漫长。


End file.
